


My King

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Sexy Fluff, giddy aloy, send help, why are these turning out more cute than sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy is restless and wanting the sense of home she's missed all her life. She doesn't know how to reconcile the two. All she knows now is how happy she is to be in love.Ship: Aloy/AvadFandom: HZDFor the Kink: Praise





	My King

Aloy stood in Avad’s chambers awaiting his presence. Her day had been rather uneventful and she was giddy with pent up energy. She had gone to the training grounds to burn off some steam but she still couldn’t stop bouncing on her toes, pacing the room and adjusting her weapons. It wasn’t that she was lacking for things to do but anything upcoming she would need to travel long distances for and she wasn’t up to taking a long journey just yet. It had been a month since the battle for Meridian. Hades was gone, the Eclipse were scattered. Bandit camps were growing thinner and thinner, keeping Nil true to his word that they were turning back in fear of the legend they had carved for themselves. That left her with her mission to rebuild Gaia and her trip to find Elizabet Sobek’s final resting place. Sure there were other adventures to be had, more of the world to explore, but here she had found home and here was where she wanted to be, if only for a while. 

When the door cracked open, she nearly flung herself into Avad’s arms. He grunted with the impact of her body but flung his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet, spinning her around until they were both a little dizzy. 

Aloy giggled as Avad lowered her to her feet, planting kisses on her chest, neck, then lips. “Hello, my King. How kind of you to grant me an audience.” 

Avad smirked. This copper-haired firebrand was his everything. She always knew what to say to make him smile. They both despised their positions, their titles but she had a way of making light of their shared predicaments. Any time she called him King, her words were overly sweet, like spun candy. It would force Avad to laugh or smile because, generally, Aloy was snarky, sarcastic and stubborn. He could admit that at times, in her playful words, he found a bit of solace. He liked knowing the half-truths behind her words and actions. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed hearing her praises. 

Aloy sighed, “You are so incredibly gorgeous.” She lifted her hands and removed his crown, running her fingers through his curls as she did so. “I can’t believe you are mine. You could have your choice of any woman in Meridian, yet, here I am. A Nora girl has no place here.”

If it weren’t for her bright smile and the golden glint in her eyes, the last remark might have stung. He knew she was giving him a hard time. The court had been pushing for him to find a wife since things had settled but he only wanted one woman. And she stood before him, tempting him, teasing him. 

“I’ve missed you, Aloy.” He pushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear so he could take in her freckles, her beautiful eyes. Then, he placed a tender kiss on her lips and pulled her into his body. Hugs, he thought, were completely underrated. To have her holding him was almost as good as any sexual contact or seeing her naked body splayed before him. To hold her was to know exquisite joy. 

Avad removed Aloy’s weapons as she had done his crown. Both being the symbols of who they were, he wanted to strip them both and just be Aloy and Avad, not the Sun-King and the Nora huntress who’d carved her legend across the face of Meridian and beyond. This was their time. They had both waited so long to be with each other, in each other’s arms that it felt as if the world were spinning in the wrong direction every time he got the chance to be with her without fear that she’d run away come sunrise. 

“My king, how do you stay so fit?” She ran her palms over his bare arms. She knew the answer, of course, but she seemed intent on teasing him today, of showing her appreciation for him and his body. 

“By loving a woman I am constantly chasing and one who refuses to hold still,” he said as she pulled from his arms and lept to the bed. He had a mental image of himself and Kadaman jumping on the beds as children. He shook his head at the thought. He couldn’t really imagine Aloy bouncing around like a child. She had been more energetic lately but he was sure that was more about a lack of danger than childish exuberance. 

Aloy plopped down onto the bed and beckoned Avad over flexing her fingers in a “come here” gesture. He complied and made his way to the bed, removing his kingly adornments as he did so. He placed the large chest piece on a rack next to the bed and then slid on top of the covers, rolling to face Aloy. 

“Avad, I don’t get a chance to tell you as often as I would like how amazing you are.” She ran her fingers through his hair again. She had told him, on more than a few occasions, how much she adored his curls and how much more it made her abhor his crown. “You are so kind, so generous and so humble. You make me wonder what I have done to deserve you.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. What had she done? She’d saved his life and the lives of those around him on more than one occasion. She protected his name and his honor. She had been kind enough track down Ersa when, for all they knew, she was dead. She had given Erend his purpose for turning his life around and stop acting like a child. He shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

Aloy felt a warmth blossom in her belly. She meant the words she said to him, even though he thought she was kidding. There is always a hint of truth lying within the words of a jest. Her truth was that she thought Avad was an amazing person, that he was strong in mind, soul and body. She was amazed at his compassion, his need to see the Sundom rise to something greater than tradition. His giving heart wanted to welcome everyone, wanted anyone able to come and join him and his people. It wasn’t for want of power, though some of it was from guilt but from a true need to see the peoples of the land united. She always stood amazed by the man in her arms. 

Avad looked into Aloy’s emerald and gold-flecked eyes. He could stare at them forever, especially when she looked at him so adoringly. He smoothed her hair back, tucking it behind one ear and pressed his lips to her forehead, his fingers slid into her hair at the nape of her neck and gently he pulled her head back to grant him access to her divine lips. They were soft and compliant, teasing and pressing into his own. She flicked her tongue out, tracing the outline of his lower lip. It tickled and made him squirm a bit in her arms. 

He rolled on top of her, both of them still clothed and pressed his body into hers, letting her know that he was well aroused and eager to be with her. He had wanted only to see her but her constant attention was making it very difficult to focus on anything else. 

“Avad, you are so perfect,” she said as she wrapped her hand around his cock. 

He knew he wasn’t exactly large but he wasn’t average either. While some other men were thick or curved, he was straight and veiny. He wanted to attribute her comment to the fact that she had not seen very many men naked but the Nora were not ashamed of their bodies and didn’t consider nudity to be faux pas as it was in Meridian. He had no idea how many men she’d actually seen but he was aware that she had not slept with anyone but him, Erend and Nil. Still, the comment had him flushing and his cock thickening in her grip.

“You flatter me,” he said as he lowered his lips to hers, tasting her sweet lips and tongue. He loved that she always seemed to taste of the wilds. Berries on her tongue, herbs on her skin, the rich scent of her sun-kissed hair. It all enveloped him when he was in her arms and it was intoxicating. 

“You are worthy of flattery, my king,” she whispered in his ear as she nipped at the lobe. 

A hot surge of lust coursed through his veins and he wasn’t sure if it was her words or her teeth that sent a jolt through his body and had him pumping his hips into her hand. She had never been so open with him, had never thought to stroke his ego in any way. He wasn’t a vain man but praises were not something he was used to hearing from her. He knew that she thought him to be kind, gentle and compassionate but to hear her say the things he rejected hearing from anyone else made them more pure, more intimate. She knew him. She wasn’t just saying these things because they were expected of her. These were things she deemed truth. 

“Aloy, I need you.” He lifted her hips and removed her leggings. Then, sitting back on his heels, he removed the belt that held his trousers in place. He didn’t bother taking them off. He pushed them down to his thighs and lifted her hips once more. As he penetrated her, she looked at him with those adoring eyes one more and he felt the world dissolve around them.


End file.
